Worst Year Ever (Hiatus)
by River Styx1201
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore writes to Integra asking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?
1. Prologue

**A/N:Started this story a while ago and just now got around to typing it. Hope you enjoy. PS, Demon is an OC I came up with but have yet to start her own story and how she came to be part of Hellsing. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue:

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was sitting at her desk reviewing casualty reports when an owl flew in through the open window and landed on the desk lamp. She was about to shoo it away when she noticed the letter in its claws. Careful so as not to harm herself, she took the letter and read it.

 _Dear Sir Integra_

 _I find that I am in dire need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and thought who better than someone with extensive knowledge._

 _We can provide their dietary needs and the proper housing, all we ask in return is for them to not seriously maim any of the students._

 _Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

Integra sighed in annoyance as she hear a deep hypnotic and insane chuckle behind her. "What do you want Alucard?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"So Albus needs a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he chuckled and moved to lean against the wall near the window. "I would be more than happy to oblige."

"No, Alucard. Knowing you I'll receive a report saying that half of the students have gone missing."

"Not if you send Demon with me," he countered with a mischievous smile. "Plus I'll be out of your hair."

She growled as she quickly wrote a response and handed it to the owl. How she felt sorry for the students and teachers at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Harry, Ron and Hermione got onto the train, excited for yet another year of magic and mischief. As they searched the train they realized that the only open booth with available seats had two sleeping people in it. The first was a man wearing a red trench coat with a hat sitting precariously on his head, his arm draped protectively around his companion. The other person was a female with long jet black hair. She had on black jeans with a dark red corset that were so tight it left little to the imagination. On a seat next to the two was a leather jacket that had a chibi bat with the word Hellsing on it.

The trio carefully entered the booth and sat down, careful not to wake the two. "I wonder who they are," Ron said as he looked at the two strangers.

"Professors Alucard and Demon," Hermione said in that all knowing voice of hers. The toy boys looked at her. "It says so on their luggage," she said as she pointed up. There were two black bags with the names embroidered into it. Ron shrugged and they went back to their previous conversation.

About half way through the train ride the female started to stir and woke up. The second she noticed the trio she sat up right and they had to suppress a surprised gasp at her crimson eyes. "Who are you?" she asked in a commanding voice as she put on her jacket.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said as she straightened up herself and gave her a pointed yet kind stare. "This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasly."

"Demon," the woman said with a smirk. She then turned to her companion and removed his hat. "Alucard, time to wake up," she whispered into his ear.

He woke up and straitened immediately, resting his sunglasses covered eyes on the trio. The man then got a sinister grin on his face, causing a shudder to run down their spines.

Demon smacked the man and then playfully hissed at him. "Don't scare the students before we even get to the school." The man just chuckled.

"I thought you loved it when I intimidate people."

"I love it when you intimidate other monsters and poke fun at the fact that the mortals misinterpret vampires."

Alucard shrugged, earning himself a playful smack from Demon. He then smirked and kissed her on the lips, earning himself a playful glare and another smack.

Harry was so confused by their exchange as Alucard started laughing at her playfully scolding him. "What are you to each other," he asked the two professors before he could think better of it.

"Husband and wife," Demon said as Alucard took his hat back.

All three looked shocked at that bit of information. "But he's so old," Ron let slip out. He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth as Alucard glared at him and Demon burst out laughing.

Demon really like that kid already. "You have NO idea," she chuckled while shaking her head. Alucard turned his glare to her. "It's the truth and you know it."

Harry, assuming it safe to speak again, asked, "So what are you going to teach."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Demon said with a smile.

"What about you?" Hermione asked Alucard.

"Same."

They were confused by that. "How come we have two DADA teachers this year," Harry asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out."


	3. Chapter 2

The infamous trio came in and took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Neville started practicing his magic and everyone was busy catching up on what happened over the break and rumors they had heard.

Soon all the new witches and wizards were sorted into their houses and Dumbledore stood up to address everyone."Ladies and gentleman," he began as everyone quieted down. "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. First, this year the dungeons on the north side of the castle are off-limits to all students, same as the Dark Forest. Second, I know you are all curious as to who the new defense against the dark arts teacher is." With that the remaining chatter died down.

"This year we're going to try something a little different," he continued. "We will have two teachers filling that position. One to teach you the magical side and the other to teach you the physical." He then gestured to the doors of the great hall. "May I introduce Professors Alucard and Demon."

With that the door flew open with a loud crash as evil laughter filled the air and echoed throughout the hall as shadow flames licked the walls. The flames of the candle began to dim, most going out completely. The shadow flames began to gather in the center of the room as they heard the familiar clicking of heels. Red eyes hovered in the shadows, enjoying the fear showing amongst everyone's eyes and the laughter picked up ten fold as the shadows solidified into the man from the train and he took his seat at the table with the other teachers.

After Alucard was seated Demon entered the room. Nothing of note happened except for the fact that she just walked normally. The main difference between her and her husband that was while Alucard demanded respect she earned it. She walked with her head held high and her back straight. Some could compare her to a goddess walking amongst mortals. She soon reached the table and sat next to Alucard, giving him a slight, almost imperceivable glare. As soon as she was situated Dumbledore waved his hands and a feast appeared on every table.

Harry and Ron greedily filled their plates while Hermione kept passing suspicious glances in the direction of the new professors, noting how they didn't touch the food. After the feast came to a close the students headed to their dorms where everyone was talking about the new teachers.

"They're not wizards," Hermione said in that annoying know it all voice she had.

"How do you know?" Ron asked quizzically, wondering how she knew that.

"Alucard's shadow powers," she stated while staring at him like he was an imbecile. "He caused the flames to go out as he walked and as far as I know only the headmaster has the power to extinguish them. Plus the unnatural red eyes they both share. That alone shows they aren't."

Harry thought about that. "If they aren't normal, that what are they?"

"It's hard to tell," Hermione said as she started to ponder all she knew so far. "There's werewolves, vampires, demon, sirens, banshee's and a million other possibilities. In order to narrow it down I'll need to learn more about their powers and where they came from."

She then got up from her seat and turned to address them. "I'km going to bed and don't even think about using your invisibility cloak or the Marauders map to stalk them. Until we learn more about them that would be the worst idea you could come up with." With that she went up to the girls portion of the dorm, leaving the boys to talk more about what they did over the break.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, quick authors note. Before anyone starts to point out the fact that Alucard and the other canon characters are OOC, it's been almost a year since I watched the HP movies and Hellsing anime. I am basing Alucard off of what I remember and the Abridged version of the show, which is hilarious. As for the HP characters, they are acting how I remember. Other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Demon woke up to a soft tapping on the lid of her coffin. "Time to get up," Alucard said with a wicked laugh as he lifted the lid.

"It's too early," she whined as she turned over and buried her face into the pillow. Without a word Alucard picked her up and quickly ran to the private bath they had and tossed her into the bathing-pool. When she surfaced she spit out the water she had accidentally inhaled and glared at her mate, who was cackling like a maniac. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she screeched as she got out of the pool.

"You needed to get up," he said between his bouts of laughter. She glared at him before pushing him into the pool and leaving to get dried off and changed out of her wet nightgown. She quickly dried off and pulled out the clothes she would wear. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black halter top. She then brushed her hair and slipped on her black steel-toed combat boots that had blessed silver blades hidden within.

She grabbed her leather jacket and pulled it on as she left to the dinning hall. Dumbledore had convinced them to attend the meals even though they would never eat by saying that it was a giveaway that they weren't normal if they never showed. She sighed as Alucard came up beside her and snaked a protective and possessive arm around her waist. "What now? Gonna throw me in the bath again?"

"No," Alucard said with a genuine smile which made her worry a little. He rarely gave genuine smiles. Sinister ones he did all the time, but genuine smiles were a cause for worry. This was very abnormal and weird.

"What do you have planned and don't say nothing because I know you all too well to believe that for even a millisecond."

Alucard chuckled at that but kept his mouth shut and continued walking. He did have something planned but not what she was thinking.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast and reviewing their class schedule for that day. Ron groaned as he noticed that they had double potions with Snape followed by double defense against the dark arts. Hermione was about to say something when two owls swept into the great hall and dropped their letters in front of Alucard and Demon. She took notice how Demon passed a quick glare at her husband before picking up her letter and opening it.

It came alive and said: _Mistress Demon, Before Alucard opens his letter I highly suggest plugging your ears after punching him. Walter._

After the letter finished speaking it returned to normal and landed in front of her. "What did you do?" she asked, now facing him fully.

"Nothing," he said with a wicked smile. Not believing him she snatched the letter in front of him and opened it.

"ALUCARD!" it shouted, causing the great hall to fall silent as Integra's voice filled the hall. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Alucard started laughing while Demon glared at him. "I told you specifically to behave yourself. So why, pray tell, did you pour syrup on the steps, hide my cigars, put a viper in Seras' bed and, on top of everything else, hide speaker throughout the building and have them blare a remixed version of the Barbie Girl Song every five minutes." The letter then paused and turned to Demon. "And Demon, you were supposed to make sure he didn't do anything like that." After that the letter ripped itself up into pieces as Alucard started to laugh harder.

Demon stood up and smacked Alucard on the back of the head before leaving.

'This was going to be a long, interesting year,' Harry thought as he continued to stare at the insane professor.

* * *

 **A/N: The remixed version of the Barbie Girl song I'm referring to is the Gay Barbie Song. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 4

As the trio hesitantly entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they noticed that there were no desks or chairs, only a black board with the class name neatly written on it. The entire class was silent except for a few whispers here and there asking where the professors were. Right as the bell rang the door that led to the professors office opened to reveal Demon and Alucard. Demon passed Alucard a warning glare before turning to the class with a straight face. "Good Evening," she said while looking at each student. "In this class Alucard and I will be teaching you about the different dark creatures out there and how to defend yourself against them with and without magic." She paused when she heard someone snort and laugh from where the Slytherins were standing. "You may think it's funny and stupid now, but you won't when you get bitten by a vampire and either turned into one of them or a mindless ghoul that has no choice but to follow their will."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Alucard will be teaching you the magical side of the class while I will teach the physical and we both will go over the different weapons, both magical and muggle."

Just then Draco snorted and everyone stepped away from him as Demon and Alucard turned their glare to him. Demon raised her brow questioningly. "Do you have something to add?"

Draco got a smug look even though everyone could tell he was frightened. "Why bother training us in the physical side of things when we have magic to defend ourselves. Besides, it's highly unlikely that a pure-blood will be attacked. You should just teach the mud-bloods like Granger."

She smiled at the challenge and seemed to size him up. "Tell you what daddy's boy," she said with a sinister smile before spreading her arms open as if to say come at me. "If you can beat me, you don't have to come to class ever again, if you can beat Alucard as well I'll award Slytherin with two hundred house points." She then paused as Draco stepped forward. "But if you fail you have to spend the next three weeks serving detention and fifty points will be removed from Slytherin for insulting Granger and everyone else who isn't a pure-blood."

Draco hesitated for a minute before pulling his wand out. They gave each other a bow before walking away from each other as the class moved out of the way. They turned to face each other and everyone was confused when Demon didn't pull out a wand. Draco, growing more confident, started to do a spell until his wand was snatched from his hand and landed in Demons awaiting palm. "You've been disarmed Draco," she said in a loud voice so everyone could hear. You said yourself that all you had was your wand and spells. What do you do now?" She took a step forward. "Do you have a spare wand? Or maybe some form of fighting?" She continued to walk towards him until he had his back against the wall and she had her hand gently wrapped around his throat. "So what do you do?" she asked in a sinister voice before dropping her hand and throwing him his wand.

"Dumbledore hired us to teach and protect you idiotic students," Alucard said with a smirk as he thought of how he would "help" the students. He then turned to Draco and the other Slytherin's. "Don't you ever disrespect Demon again. You won't live to regret it."

Draco growled and took a defiant step forward. "Wait till my father hears about this."

Demon burst out laughing at that one. "What will he do? If you hadn't noticed yet, we're not your average wizards. We work for a top secret organization that keeps the wizards and muggles safe from the things that go bump in the night. In order to get in you don't only need to know about them you need to be healthy, strong, athletic and know how to fight and we help choose who gets in. Chances are your pathetic father can't do shit about us. Now shut up and remember to stop by after dinner so that you can serve your first detention."

Hermione noted how their eyes flashed a brighter red as they practically threatened Draco. She then watched as Demon seemed to calm down and then turned a smile to the rest of the class. "From now on you don't have to wear your robes to this class. Wear something comfortable that you can fight in and it won't get in your way. Examples of that are jeans, sweats, leggings, loose fitting clothing that won't fall to your ankles or get snagged on anything. For now you will watch as me and Alucard spar and take in as many details as you can."

As the bell rang the trio gathered up their belongings and quickly left the classroom. "Where are you going?"Ron asked as she started to head in the opposite direction of the dorms.

"To the library," she said as if it were obvious. Him and Harry shrugged and started to head after her. "If we're going to figure out what exactly they are then we need to do some research. I think I have enough information on them to narrow it down. If we have just a small idea of what it is then we have a possibility to defeat them if need be."

They reached the library and watched as Hermione pulled a dozen or so books off the shelves and handed them to Harry and Ron to carry to the tables. "Start looking through them. Search for creatures with red eyes, shadow manipulation and fast. Also creatures who are protective of their mate."

Harry nodded as he opened up on of the books and quickly glanced over the pages. He then paused to read a passage so Hermione could jot down the information. " _Demons are unpredictable creatures. There are many different species of demons out there and they have varying eye colors, most of which are red and gold. They're protective of their mate and will stop at nothing to protect them. They tend to make contracts with muggles and wizards in hopes of getting the persons soul but can steal the soul if they're desperate enough. Never trust a demon to not find some way to screw you over."_ He paused as he thought that over. After Hermione had everything written down he continued reading and then giving Hermione the information he found.

Hermione paused in her reading as she caught the boys attention. "Listen to this," she said as she fixed the book so they could see it. _"Vampires are loyal to those they deem worthy to be called their master and will do anything to protect their mate. The only way to spot a true vampire is by their red eyes and fangs. Be careful not to anger one because there is no known way to stop an angry vampire. Their bite can turn their victim into either another vampire or a ghoul and they become their slave. They are fast and have enhanced senses. If you ever find yourself face to face with a vampire it might already be too late."_ She then looked up at the boys. "Out of all the monsters and creatures we have found I have a strong hunch that they're most likely vampires."

"Only one way to find out," Harry said as he got up and shut his book. "It's time to pull out my invisibility cloak."

Ron gulped as he thought about what they needed to do. "Bloody hell."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy getting ready for college and making sure that I had everything correct with my enrollment. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione quietly walked down the halls as they looked at the Marauders Map, making sure that no one heard them. "I honestly don't get why we have to sneak into their office tonight," Ron gripped as they successfully made it to the defense against the dark arts classroom.

Hermione sighed as Harry removed the invisibility cloak. "Because if we try to search it during the day we could get caught and expelled," she said as they slipped into the classroom. "This way we can search without the fear of someone catching us."

Harry looked down at the map to see where everyone was and saw that it was clear. "Right now Demon is in Dumbledore's office and Alucard is in the dungeons. Lets make this quick before they decide to come here to grade some papers or whatever."

They nodded and quickly walked into the office. Harry went over to the desk and carefully searched through the draws, making sure to put everything back the way it originally was. Sighing, he opened the bottom left draw and saw a file with confidential written on it. "I think I found something," he called to the other two and they came over as he took it out.

They opened it and looked through the contents. Hermione scanned over the papers in the files. "These are notes about the students here," she said in disbelief. "See here," she noted while pointing to a line on the page. "Draco Malfoy, A loud mouth idiotic daddy's boy who is more likely to die from a vampire attack if he doesn't keep his mouth shut. No other worthy notes. Hermione Granger, A know it all who is more perceptive than many of the other students. Must keep a close eye on her." She paused and looked up at Harry and Ron. "For whatever reason they're observing us and by the size of this folder, Demon has made quick notes on the majority, if not all, of the students here."

"Now isn't it against the rules for you three to be out of bed at this time," they heard a familiar voice say from behind them. Demon moved around to the front of the desk and picked up the Marauders Map before smirking and tossing it to Harry. "If you had a map that tells you our position in the school then look at it more often. You won't get caught."

The trio was more than confused by her behavior. "You're not angry," Harry questioned as he put the map back in his pocket.

They watched as Demon grabbed the folder that was in front of them. "Don't let my nonchalant demeanor fool you. You three are still in trouble. Not for sneaking out past curfew, but go through a folder that is clearly marked confidential along with the fact that it was my secrets you were going after." She paused to look at the trio as she thought of a suitable punishment. "Normally I wouldn't care and would just escort you back to the Gryffindor common room, telling the other professors that Hermione wanted some private lessons and had dragged you two along with her, but thanks to you," she said pointing to Harry, "sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, I think serving one week detention with Malfoy will be a suitable punishment."

They groaned and Demon's eyes flashed a light red. "You're lucky I'm not escorting you to Dumbledore or, worse, that Alucard didn't find you in here. We have some important files here that are more confidential than my list of what I think of all of you. If you had found and looked at those then I would have no choice but to get Alucard and escort you to Dumbledore to see what we would have to do, but let this be a warning for the next time you decide to do something stupid. Don't."

With that she put the folder back in the draw and held the door open for them to exit before her. "And keep that map and cloak hidden. We don't want an idiot getting their hands on it nor my husband."

The walk back to the common room was long and quiet. Once they reached the painting that lead into the common room Demon stopped them. "Don't do anything rash and stop trying to investigate me and Alucard. Everyone has dark secrets that they don't want to come into the light."

With that she left them to their own devices. Harry sighed in relief as they plopped down in one of the chairs. Ron groaned as he thought of what happened. "Investigate the crazy professors. They aren't wizards," he said, mimicking Hermione. "What were we thinking!"

Hermione glared at him before speaking up. "You didn't notice, did you?"

"Notice what, that we could've gotten killed tonight."

"No," she said as if they were idiots. "The door never opened."

Harry paused to think about that. "She's right. Plus Demon appeared behind us. If she came in like a normal person then we should've heard her."

"Exactly," Hermione said as she looked to Ron. "That's further proof that they aren't wizards. If she was then she wouldn't have been able to get into that room without walking through the door."

After further discussing what happened they went to bed and hoped that nothing happened to them. All the while not noticing the pair of scarlet eyes watching them.


	7. Author's Note

**You know this author sucks when he/she cant even proof read his/hers own work before publishing.**

 **words like chibi, toy boys, constant sex change of the mary sue lame character Demon to male and female every single sentence**

 **This is a train wreck and the author is too stupid to come back and spellcheck the fuck out of it.**

I just wanted to show you guys this review that someone left about me. All I have to say is fuck them. Honestly, I don't care about people's "help" when it comes in the form of insult. I mean, he could've called me a bitch and I wouldn't have cared but he has no right to call me stupid for not spell checking my story when he didn't spell check his review. Now I would've just PM'd him, but the coward left it as a guest review.

To those on this website who aren't bullies, do what you love to do and don't let anyone discourage you.

To the boy/girl who wrote this review, I bite my thumb at you (if you don't get the reference, it's Romeo and Juliet).


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I hit a bad case of writers block and with college starting in a little over a week I've just been too busy to actually write anything. So as an apology, here's a long chapter. Hope you enjoy and once again, I am very sorry for making my loyal fans wait.**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione hesitantly entered the defense against the dark arts classroom for their first day of detention and was surprised to find four desks sitting at the front of the room. Draco was sitting at one of them and snarled as he noticed them. "What are you doing here Potter?"

Before he could answer Demon exited her office and gave them a welcoming smile that still sent shivers down their spine. "Draco, I thought I told you not to speak unless spoken to," she said as she motioned for the trio to take a seat. "Now, you four are to write as many dark creatures as you can think of and effective ways to defeat them. By the end of the hour I will look over your paper and see how intelligent you are when it comes to the creatures that haunt the night."

After that she went into the office before coming out with four pieces of paper and set them in front of them. "And I will know if you cheat." She returned to her office and left the door opened so that she could hear their exchange of questions before it fell silent, the only noise being their quills gliding across the paper as they wrote. She chuckled in amusement as she poured blood from the wine bottle Alucard had given her into a goblet on the desk. It wasn't the same as drinking it from the vein, but she couldn't feed straight from Alucard every night.

Growing bored with staying in the office she walked back into the classroom to see Draco about to leave. "Fifty points from Slytherin," she said as he turned around in shock. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice. Honestly, you could have done something a little more creative than just walking out."

Draco snarled at her, causing her to laugh at him. "You do realize that I married Alucard, right," she chastised, letting out a chuckle at his failed intimidation attempt. She then sighed and went over to his paper. "And you have nothing written down. What a shame."

Hermione hesitantly raised her hand and slightly flinched when Demon's gaze fell to her. "I was wondering how you joined the organization you talked about yesterday," she said as Draco left.

Demon smiled and sat on the edge of Harry's desk. "My boyfriend at the time convinced me to run away from home with him to travel the world and I stupidly agreed. Eventually we found our way to Britain where he revealed his true colors. I tried my best to fight back, but it wasn't enough. Eventually Alucard found us, killed my boyfriend and saved me. Seeing as I couldn't return home Integra took me in, trained me and I eventually became a member of their organization."

She looked down at Harry's paper before pointing at something on his paper. "That's not the most effective way to kill a vampire."

Harry looked down and saw where she was pointing. "I thought a stake through the heart could kill one."

She chuckled at the human answer. "If you stab anything in the heart it will kill them and if it doesn't, run like hell. But with a vampire you have to remember that they're stronger and faster than you and most of the time they're controlled by their blood-lust. If you use just a stake them it would be ineffective because you'll first have to get them into a position where you can easily stab them and when a vampire is struggling that's extremely hard to do. Some spells might be able to calm them down enough to escape nut your best bet is to try and avoid them as much as possible." She paused to think about something. "The older vampires are the hardest to kill because of how a true vampire feeds. They don't only take the blood of their victim, but also the soul. The more souls they have collected, the more they can regenerate and the harder it is to defeat them."

She sighed and looked at her watch. "It's time for you guys to go back to your dorms. I'll see you tomorrow in class and don't be late."

The trio entered the class to find three desks at the front of the classroom, the middle desk had various objects covered with a white sheet and the others had a sign behind them. They all waited patiently for the professors to enter. After the bell rang Demon entered and the cloth flew from the table to her hand to reveal various weapons. "For the next week we will be covering Vampires and how best to fight them and the ghouls they create," she said as she stopped behind the desk with the weapons on it. Demon looked at the Slytherins and Gryffindors. "Today you will come up here one at a time and choose a weapon. If you think it will be effective, place it on the desk to the left, if not then place it on the right."

Hermione glance towards the weapons on the table before raising her hand. After Demon turned her attention to her and nodded she spoke up. "Why are we learning about muggle weapons. Aren't there any spells that could be effective against them as well?"

Demon smiled before leaning on the desk. "While there are a number of spells that could help deter the vampire down they move too fast to actually hit it with the spell," she explained before moving around the front. "Of course the same goes for the muggle weapons as well. If you can't aim fast enough then you will be killed." She paused to looked at Draco who had scoffed at her explanation. "Malfoy, I almost forgot. Your detentions have been extended to an hour and thirty minutes and fifty points are taken from Slytherin for you walking out of detention. Do it again and your next detention will have Alucard watching over you. Now come up here and take your turn, everyone else line up."

Malfoy groaned as he walked up to the table with an air of authority and glanced over the items. He picked up a wooden stake before moving it over to the table for effective weapons and turning a smug smirk to Demon. "You're dead," she said in an annoyed voice as she scoffed at it.

"Why?"

Demon moved over to him and picked up the stake. "If you had stayed in detention yesterday you would've heard why, but I'll tell you so that the others know. Have you ever tried to stab something through the rib cage of an immortal being while they weren't struggling," she explained. "It is rather difficult to do and more often than not the vampire will be trying to rip out your jugular and drain you of your blood. Vampires tend to move faster than the human eye can perceive and that is why the organization I'm a part of exists."

Draco scoffed at her explanation. "If you're so special then why are you here instead of out hunting vampires."

She sighed and tossed the stake to the table for useless weapons before leaning forward on the table. "Because Dumbledore asked my master for a DADA teach and she sent me to keep an eye on my mate. You've seen how he is with me around. Now imagine him without me."

With that she leaned back and gestured for him to go away and for the next person to come up. This went on for a while. A student would go up, choose a weapon and place it where they thought it would go and then she would explain why they were right or wrong. Harry sighed when he went up and inspected the remaining items. There were various knives and other muggle weapons along with three guns. He picked up the black gun and inspected it, taking note of the word Hellsing engraved into the side of it. The name sounded familiar and then he remembered where he had seen it before. He quickly moved over to the table with useful weapons on it and set it down before turning towards Demon for confirmation.

"Correct," she said as she moved to pick it up and ejected the cartridge to show them the bullets. "It uses blessed mercury tips to ensure that what Alucard shoot's doesn't get back up."

"So this is where my weapons disappeared to," Alucard said as he entered the room, causing shiver's to run down everyone's spine. He took the weapon from her hand and replaced it in its holster.

Demon stuck her tongue out at him and smacked his hand as he tried to reach for his other gun. "You can't have it back until someone chooses it. Now hang out over there until someone does."

Alucard gave a dark chuckle as he pulled her into his embrace and placed his head right next to her ear, whispering something that only she could hear. "Are you sure he's on his way."

Alucard pulled away with a smirk. "Is someone scared."

She growled and pushed him further away. "Last time we ran into him he tried to kill me. I can't wait until I can sink my fangs into that ass' neck."

Alucard smirked and motioned for Hermione to move forward. "Hurry up and make your pick girly."

She gulped and quickly glanced over the weapons. The longer she searched through them the more she analyzed what she knew so far. Alucard's weapon was most likely a gun. That narrowed it down to the two remaining guns on the table. She then looked cautiously towards the weapon in its holster only to quickly look away as he gave her a disapproving stare. It was then a familiar word engraved on the silver gun caught her eye and she picked it up and handed it to Alucard. "I believe this is your other weapon professor," she said quickly.

Alucard took the weapon and nodded in approval before returning the weapon to its proper place. Demon smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ron, you're next."

Ron hesitantly stepped forward and looked at the remaining weapons. As he looked over the weapons he took notice of some arrows setting atop a bow. Frowning, he picked up one of the arrows and examined them, noting that they looked different than the ones his father had brought home one time to study further. Without second guessing his decision, he put the arrow back in its quiver and moved it along with the bow over to the table of useful weapons.

"I'm surprised you put that under useful weapons," Demon said, causing Ron to think that he was wrong. "Most people wouldn't think that a bow and arrow can be harmful to a vampire, but if it is placed in the right hands and made of the right materials, they are more than lethal." She then picked up an arrow and showed it to the class. "The head of the arrows are made out of blessed silver and are sharp enough to pierce through any kind of flesh. The shafts are reinforced steel while the fletching and index feather are made of a light weight material to make sure it can go a further distance. As for the bow itself, it's made out of a reinforced metal so that it lasts longer and can withstand even the roughest of pulls. It takes quick precision to hit a vampire and even one small slip up can cost you your life."

She then paused to look over the class and smirked. "Which is why I'm the only one within the organization who is, according to everyone else, dumb enough to use this weapon against a vampire." She then looked back towards the other weapons. "Now if any of you had chosen the bayonets then you would have been right considering they are also made of blessed silver, but you would face the same problem as with stakes in just finding an opening to stab them."

Right as she was about to continue the lesson the signal for the end of class went off and Demon sighed. "Be here on time tomorrow. We will be holding a demonstration and knowing our master, we most likely will have a guess. So be on your best behavior. And Draco, leave the attitude at the door."

As they left the class Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron and Harry's collars and pulled them off to a secluded corner. "Their vampires," she whispered as she looked around to make sure no one overheard her.

"How do you know for sure?" Ron asked as he paled.

"What she said when addressing Draco and when Alucard told her someone was coming. She called their employer master, Alucard her mate and said she couldn't wait to sink her fangs into the person's neck."

Harry shuddered as he felt a chill run down his spin. "Is it just me or does it feel colder all of a sudden."

To their surprise they heard a familiar and haunting laugh. "Would you three mind joining me in my office," Alucard asked as if they had a choice.

They gulped before following the professor back to the classroom they had just came from. Alucard was silent as Demon looked up from where she was putting the weapons in a box. "You found them," she said as if she was talking to a parent who had gone to find a specific item that she had wanted for a few weeks but couldn't find. "For a second I thought you wouldn't catch up to them without giving or secret away to anyone else."

Hermione looked between the couple, confused. "You knew we knew?" she asked as they headed into the office.

Demon smiled as she poured herself a drink from a wine bottle and without being told they knew the dark red liquid was blood. "I knew that you suspected and honestly I couldn't care less who all knows," she said before taking a sip. "But we were ordered not to tell anyone unless they found out." She then let out a sinister laugh as she turned to Alucard. "Of course it didn't help when count idiot over there decided to make a grand entrance that practically screamed vampire."

Alucard let out his insane laughter as he stole her glass from her and took a sip. "It was to teach them to fear me. You can't do that unless you scare them half to death."

"That was back when you were human and you've stuck by it," she countered as she playfully punched his arm and took her drink back.

Alucard laughed like a maniac as he returned his gaze back to the trio. "You three won't tell anyone," he said with a wicked smile.

"And what if we do?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Demon sighed and set her glass to the side and before they knew what was happening she had Harry's hair in her grasp and his head yanked back to expose his throat. "It will be your last mistake," she hissed in his ear before releasing the pale faced boy.

Alucard gave his maniacal laugh. "Don't worry," he said still laughing. "She doesn't bite unless it's vampire." He then paused to think about it. "In fact I think she was only ever drank my blood straight from the vein." He then took notice of them relaxing a little and couldn't resist what he said next. "But I relish the hunt and love the kill, so don't tell."

At that they nodded and got out of there as soon as they were dismissed, not stopping until they were in the Gryffindor common room. "Happy now," Ron said to Hermione. "Harry almost lost his head just now, and for what. To confirm that our teacher's aren't normal."

"But they told us what they were," she said as if that were to help ease the situation. "All they probably want is to see how long it takes for people to find out about them. They're probably just trying to find a way to pass the rest of eternity."

"Tell that to whoever that blood belonged to," Ron countered, still not believing that it was in their best interest to not tell someone about this or to go back to that class.

Harry thought about it all. "They said that they work for a human organization that hunts down vampires," he said as he recalled what they had been told before. "So it would be a logical conclusion that the blood was from a blood bank or something."

"Exactly," Hermione said as she pulled a book from the bookshelf and sat it down to flip through it until she got to the section on vampires. "It is a safe bet that Demon is a recently transformed vampire and has yet to let go of that last shred of her humanity that keep her from actually killing humans for her...food." She then paused as she looked over the page. _"Vampires, unlike all the other dark creatures tend to be controlled by their blood lust. The older they are the easier it is for them to control it but if they are truly hungry then nothing can stop them. They are loyal to anyone they deem worthy to be called their master and will do anything to protect their mates. Once a new vampire has drank from the one that turned them then they are free to roam the night by themselves. Though uncommon, few stay with the one who turned them until well after they have turned."_ She then looked up at them. "And when we did research a few days ago we found out that there is no know way to stop an angry vampire. We have to be careful around them and do as they say."

"And what if someone goes missing?" Ron questioned.

"Then we tell," Harry said, convinced of that being the correct course of action. "Dumbledore wouldn't have hired them if they were truly dangerous."


	9. Authors Note 2

I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I have hit a major case of writer's block for this story. For the foreseeable future this story will be on hiatus or maybe I'll discontinue it all together, I don't know. A special thanks to everyone who has favorited this story. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope that you enjoyed it.

If I do decide to discontinue it then anyone can adopt it, all I ask is for you to give me credit for the chapters I have already uploaded.


End file.
